The Guardian No One Knew
by Goldenalaska
Summary: Jack thought he knew all about the Guardians... until now. Pitch has return and attacked the one place he will never be forgiven for, the Haven of Life. Join Jack as he discovers more about the Guardians and how they came to be, with a little help from a new friend!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new fanfic with an OC and Jack! Hope you enjoy!**

Pitch had fallen. The Guardians had once again saved the children of the world from fear and darkness. Now the Guardians had gone their separate ways. But there is one guardian who wasn't known to Jack Frost. The Greeks called her Persephone, but she prefers Daughter Springtime.

**Jack's POV**

Flying in the wind is my favorite thing to do now a days, since there's no war with Pitch. I spend my days doing what I've always done; just watching over the seven kids that helped us in the war, especially Jamie and Sophie. As I was flying over the town, I saw Jamie and his friends hanging out in the park. I decided to have a little fun.

I flew down and landed on a branch ten feet up and away from where they were sitting.

"Looks like winter started really early this year," Cupcake said. Jamie smiled.

"Jack must really want snow," Jamie replied and looked up at the sky and smiled. I smiled at that remark, "_He still believes in me_." It had been three years since Pitch had attacked and Jamie had still held to his belief in Jack Frost.

Silently, I creped to a branch just above the kids, and started to make a snowball. I held it over Pippa's head and dropped it. It shattered on her head and she cried out.

"Who threw that?!" Pippa yelled and made a snow ball threw it at Caleb. Then the war began. Jamie got out of the range of fire and looked franticly around. I smiled to myself; it had been a year and a half since I had started a snowball fight. Jamie caught eyes with me and smiled.

"Up there!" Jamie yelled and rest of the kids responded immediately. I saw snow balls and felt myself fall out of the tree, laughing. The kids mobbed me and we all tumbled into a huge heap.

"I can't believe you all still believe in me," I smiled as the kids tumbled off of me so they could look at me.

"DUH! Of course we do!" Jamie laughed and jumped on me again. I fell back again but this time, I hugged Jamie back. Jamie pulled back and kept on smiling like it was Christmas… well it was four days till Christmas.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" Sophie cried, now five years old. I smiled seeing how much they all had grown.

"Checkin' on you guys of course!" I smiled and hugged them one by one, starting with Sophie.

"Um, Jack…" Pippa said, shyly, "The Northern Lights aren't supposed to show up in Virginia." Fear stuck into my heart.

"I have to go," I said, hurrying to get up. Jamie looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked and the kids mumbled in agreement.

"Santa is calling a meeting of the Guardians, which is never good news; especially so close to Christmas." I said and Jamie nodded and told the kids that they should go to his house. They all gladly complied but I could still see that they didn't want to leave.

I flew up into the air and within ten minutes, I was at the North Pole. I flew in and everything was busy as usual, but there was an eerie feeling in the air.

"Jack!" Tooth called from behind me, and she flew into a hug. She ruffled her feathers and smiled at me. "I'm so glad you're here…," then she started looking me over, "Have you been starting snowball fights again? DID YOU VISIT THE KIDS? How's Sophie? Does she remember us? She was so young…" but I had cut her off there otherwise I would be standing there all day.

"Yes… yes… she's fine… and of course she does," I said, answering her questions. Don't get me wrong, I love Tooth, but like a mom. All she does is dote on me. Sometimes it can be annoying.

"That's good…," Tooth said, but trailed off as North, Bunnymund, and Sandy came into the main room, all of them looking grave.

"What's wrong?" I said not sure if I wanted to hear the answer. North looked at me and slightly smiled. Bunnymund didn't look to happy to see me, but I guess old scares fade slowly. Sandy tried to say, "Nice to see you," but what I saw was, "Ice two sea you". Man… Sandy was out of it today.

"Jack…," North said, in his heavy Russian accent, "So glad to see you."

"Yeah, mate," Bunnymund said, in his Aussie accent, "It's been getting' might crazy on our end, 'ay Sandy?" Sandman nodded his head grimly.

"What is it?" I asked. North looked like he was going to cry, along with Tooth's face. Bunnymund looked more angry than sad.

"Pitch is back…" Tooth said. I was taken aback. Pitch… back?

"But he can't be back," I said, trying to believe the words I was saying, "We just got rid of him." I had always known Pitch would come back, but never in Jamie's lifetime.

"Oh, he's back alright," North said, his voice rising in volume, "And with a greater vengeance than ever before. He has attacked the one place that he won't be forgiven for." North was now so angry, his face was a sickly shade of tomato red.

"Did he attack the pole? Where is he? I'll make him pay for attacking you four day before Christmas…" North put his hand up and I stopped talking instantly.

"He didn't attack the North Pole, Jack," North said. I was confused.

"Then were did he attack?" Tooth looked solemn at me. North still looked furious and Bunnymund still had a sour look on his face.

"Jack… it is easier if we show you," North said after a long silence. He pulled out a snow globe and whispered something to it and tossed it into the air. It opened a portal and we all climbed through it.

When we arrived on the other side, we were standing on a small cliff. A field of thousands of flowers stretched out in every direction for almost ever. Hazy mountains could be seen in the distance. I looked at North, confused.

"This is the place I told you about," North said, "Welcome to-…" but he stopped talking when another voice continued his sentence.

"…the Haven of Life." I turned around and saw a red haired girl about my age with a flowing green dress on. She smiled only slightly when my mouth dropped.

"Welcome, Jack Frost. We meet at last," the girl said, but I was still confused. Who was she? Why was I here? Why would Pitch attack flowers?

"Spring!" Tooth squealed and flew to hug the girl. The girl smiled and hugged Tooth, Sandy, Bunnymund, and North as if they were all old friends. I felt a little left out.

"Who are you? What is this place and why did Pitch attack flowers?" I asked in a blur, but the girl didn't look fazed by my explosion of questions.

"My name is Daughter Springtime, more commonly known by my Greek name of Persephone. This is the Haven of Life and the flowers hold more power than you ever could imagine," the girl, Daughter Springtime, said. I was still kind of confused but decided to let the matter past from my mind.

"So…," I said, "How can I help?" Daughter Springtime looked at me coolly.

"You," she said, "Cannot help me."

_Hope you guys like this! R&R! __J_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"What?!" I yelled. I was taken aback. The Guardians had sent for me to help them out, but this girl was telling me I can't! Who does she think she is to do that!

"The Guardians called me to help them out! I'm a Guardian just as much as they are! Who are you to say I can't help!" I spat out, not really meaning half the things I said. Tooth and Sandy gasped. North looked taken aback, and Bunnymund looked like he was going to throw his boomerang to chop my head off, not much of a difference to any other day. But Persephone just looked at me coolly. She put her hand out in front of the Easter Bunny when he made a move to hurt me, and walked up to me. For some reason, she was smiling at me.

"Do you think that the Guardians just knew how to fight with weapons," Spring asked, so cold it sent shivers down even my spine, "Or knew how to do their jobs within a night? Did Bunnymund know how to paint eggs or throw a boomerang when he was still a real bunny rabbit? Did Tooth know how to collect teeth when she was still a humming-bird? Did Sandy know how to make anything out of sand when he was only a human, or North know how make toys?

No…they didn't. And do you know who taught each and every one of them how to do their job?" She looked at me, obviously wanting me to answer.

"The Man in Moon," I had always figured he ran the show. Persephone look got colder, if that was even possible.

"I did," she said, again, so cold, I could almost feel my blood freezing up, "I was here from the very beginning of life. I was their trainer from the beginning of the Guardians."

"I'm sorry…," I said quietly. I knew I was in serious trouble with Daughter Springtime and the Guardians. But Spring looked at me, stunned. Even the Guardians looked a little awestruck. "What?"

"It's just…," Spring said.

"You've never apologized for anything in your life," Bunnymund finished her sentence. Spring smiled slightly.

"Maybe there is hope for you yet…," Spring said, almost whispering to herself.

"Uh…," I said, "… thanks?" I wasn't unsure if that was a compliment or not.

"Come," Persephone said as she walked to the edge of the cliff, "Let me show you around. I hope you can keep up!" Spring smiled and ran right off the edge. I gasped and ran to the edge; but Spring ran right off and onto vines that she seemed to be controlling.* I smiled and the wind pushed me high into the air.

ooooooooooooo

Spring and I raced for what seemed like hours, until we finally reached a part in the flowers. On one side, the colors of the flowers were bright yellows and blues and greens, but on the other side, all the flowers were in darker colors like reds and browns and blacks and purples. What I hadn't noticed until now was that every flower had a colored gem in the middle. Some gems were the colors of the rainbow, while others were white or black.

"What are these flowers?" I asked, bending down to get a better look at them. Spring smiled, looking very proud.

"Those, dear winter spirit," Spring said with amusement thick in her voice, "Are the Vita Anima flowers." I looked at her to explain. She smiled at my arrogance. She really loved making me feel stupid, didn't she?

"Vita Anima means 'breath of life' in Latin," Spring mused as I continued to study the flowers. I tried to touch the closest flower to me, a bright yellow one with a bright blue gem, when vine a came out of the ground and smacked my hand away. Umm, ouch! When the vine moved away, it froze and then withered away into the ground.

"See," Spring said as she bent down to my level, "If you were to touch that flower, it would have wilted." I looked at her and nodded.

"I see that," I said sarcastically, "But why would that have be such a big deal? I mean, you've got hundreds of thousands of flowers. Why would the wilting of one be such a big deal?" Spring looked at me solemnly.

"It would be easier if I showed you," Spring said as she got up and started walking toward the middle of the field, right down the middle of the divide. I followed her, staying quiet for now because she could probably blast me to kingdom-come if she wanted to. And I didn't doubt that thought one bit. We reached a pit in the middle of the field, and inside there were more gems than I had ever seen in my life!

"This is Praeteritum Vivit," Spring said seriously. I looked at her face.

"So…what does that mean in Latin?" I asked, and she smiled a little.

"You're keeping up," Spring said, "It means 'lives past'."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, getting exasperated now. Her names weren't making any sense, just say something in actual English and get it over with!

"What do you think I protect? Why am I so important as to train the Guardians? Why does the Man in Moon think of me as an equal to his authority?" Spring asked quietly.

"I don't know… you protect, um…," I was thinking hard. What did all the names have in common? Life! "You protect life?"

"Precisely," Spring said, but I was still confused. How does someone protect the essence of life? Was she just the oldest hippie ever?

"Does that mean you're a hippie, like 'Save the Earth' and stuff?" I asked, but as soon as I said it, I knew I had struck a nerve. Spring looked hurt, and she turned her face to the pit. She grabbed a white gem out of the pit and held it close to her heart.

"You don't understand," Spring was getting tears in her eyes, "I don't protect the life of trees and animals, that's Mother Nature's job. My job is much more important."

"Then what? What do you protect?!" I was reaching out to her shoulder now. She moved her shoulder to avoid my hand before she continued.

"What form of life is more important than nature?" Spring asked me, waiting for me to answer.

"Um… alien life?" I said, but Spring huffed, infuriated.

"NO! It's human life!" Spring yelled. I shirked back.

"Okay! You don't need to yell," I snapped back.

"I protect all the lives of everyone in the world," Spring continued, in a slightly softer voice, but not by much. Spring clung onto the gem in her hand as she continued, "The flowers are named Vita Anima for a reason. They represent every single person in the world. And all these gems are what are left of the humans that have died. The colors of the flower represent the person's personality, and the gems represent their center." She sighed deeply, regaining her composer and pointed to the brighter flowers, "Those are the children who still believe in the Guardians," and then she pointed to the darker side, "And those represent the teens and adults that have stopped believing." Spring got up, "Now, let me take you to my favorite place here in Portus Vitae, that's Latin for 'Haven of Life'!"

Spring smiled and went racing around the side of the pit, still holding the white gem in her hand.

* * *

_*—Imagine Tarzan, but now its a girl and she's controlling the vines._


End file.
